godscrossed
by The Silk Weaver
Summary: HumanAU. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are just getting over Hollyleaf's death. Their bloodline no longer considered pure with the blood of the Blessed Cat Tribes, but with the blood of a Blessed Cat from a different clan, the other three clans threaten war on Thunderclan if they're not banished. They go willingly, and meet the other member of the prophecy; in the human world.


**godscrossed**

 **Summary: Human/Demigod AU. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are just getting over Hollyleaf's death. Well, others say suicide, but they both know she was too strong for that, and no coward. Their bloodline no longer considered pure with the blood of the Blessed Cat Tribes, but with the blood of a Blessed Cat from a different clan, the other three clans threaten war on Thunderclan if they're not banished. They go willingly, much to the displeasure of their furious clan, and meet the other member of the elusive prophecy out in the other world; the _human_ world.**

 **...**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairings: Canon, mild**

 **Adventure/Friendship**

 **...**

 **\- this is me...not making cat name lists...this is me making up history, and listing HUMAN names. HaHA-**

 **Prologue**

 **...**

 _Long Ago, when the Prey was not Prey, and the Earths were One, God sent down a new creature of His Creation, except there were four of them, brothers and sisters. The first was a male, the eldest of the First Litter. God put the Sun's rays around his head as a Crown, for he was the servant who all would bow to as he served them. His eyes were bright as amber, his paws large, and his body thick and strong. His mouth was large, so that his voice may carry to all who have the mind to listen, and when he roared, it was like the clap of thunder. Therefore, God named this King of Felines, Thunder, and his descendants would later be called Lions._

 _The Second of the First Litter was a female. God rent a piece of the night sky and clothed her in its cool darkness, and put the stars that were in said night sky into here eyes, so that they may see through even the darkest of nights. Her teeth were sharp, her tongue sharper, and she was poised and elegant and strong in all situations, calming her older, more volatile brother when the situation called for it. As she watched over her brothers and sister, she was like a shadow, easily dismissed but something to be wary of; always watchful, always protective. Therefore, God named this Queen of Night, Shadow, and her descendants would later be called Panthers._

 _The Third of the First Litter was a male. God unraveled a spool of clouds, twisted it into shape with the winds of the plains, and gave it to the Third as his tail, so that he may be balanced as he raced across the Earth's face. His eyes were small and dark, his mind quick and deliberate. his body was lithe and adorned with lovely dark spots. He was witty and mischievous, and had a sly twinkle in his eye. But he was also a constant, ready to cheer and befriend all and any, especially his littermates. He was the smartest of all, the most cunning and observative._ _His legs, though they looked thin, were strong with the Soul of the Wind, as he propelled himself forward and beat his siblings in any and every race. Therefore, God named this King of Delight, Wind, and his descendants would later be called Cheetahs._

 _The Fourth and Final of the First Litter was a female. God reached down and took a river, leaving the Great Crack in the Earth, and formed her paws, so that she may find joy in the water as her siblings could not find joy in being wet. She was large and gentle, non-confrontational, but also patient and ever the peacemaker. Her faith was unwavering in familial bonds, and no matter how lost she or her siblings were, she would continue to find joy in even the gravest situations. Therefore, God named this Queen of Hope, River, and her descendants would later be called Tigers._

 _The littermates of the First Litter lived peacefully together in a sprawling Garden, revered as royalty, if not deities, to others, and yet they were discontented. So proud of their skills, their looks, their Father's favor, they began to boats, and as they boasted, they found envy in one another._

 _'Why do I only hide as Thunder is out in the light,' Shadow would say, bitterly._

 _'Why can I not run as fast as Wind,' Thunder would say, angrily._

 _'Why can I not explore the deep and shallow waters like River can, and only run on land,' Wind would say, jealously._

 _'Why can I not inspire respect and mystery, like Shadow can, as I quail when my prey meets my eyes,' River would say, longingly._

 _Their hearts turned dark with bitterness, and they began to argue, stabbing each other with poisonous thorns in the form of words:_

 _'How can you lay lazy in the sun as your females hunt your prey for you? Are you so incapable of hunting for your own food?' Wind mocked Thunder._

 _'Ever so lonely must you be, sister, as you crouch, ever so cowardly; hidden away in the dark as we play out on the sun,' Thunder jeered at Shadow._

 _'Truly, you are a fish; better as prey than predator when he turn tail and run as soon as your prey meets your eyes! Go stalk some seaweed,' Shadow laughed at River._

 _'Why do you flinch at the sight of water, brother? If you are fastest in the World, surely you should beat me at swimming, yet you fear it so,' River scoffed at Wind._

 _So they hurt and hurt and hurt, until claws unsheathed and lips pulled back to bare pointed teeth. They struck each other; River clawed Shadow, Shadow ripped Thunder, Thunder sliced Wind, and Wind cut River. As they wailed, bleeding, unused to the pain, God cam down and asked, 'What are you doing.'_

 _So they blamed each other, and God saw the sight of them and looked into their hearts and found threadbare bonds. He had chosen not to interfere, in the choice that they would either come to Him out of their own free will or eventually find comfort in each other, yet they chose not so. Therefore, God split the Earths, and made many lands. The First Litter separated, and though land bridges were still existing then before eventually crumbling, the four Great Cats_ _never saw each other again. Their later generations split and spread and transformed, but even then, they stayed in their respective clans, wary of each other forevermore..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Dana Steinbeck/Dove - Dovewing

Irene Steinbeck/Ivy - Ivypool

Jay Clan - Jayfeather

Leo Clan - Lionblaze

*Holly Clan - Hollyleaf

(Human names temporary- their cat names will be their clan names)


End file.
